Disfrutando el Dolor
by Jane Volturi
Summary: La vida de Jane, desde su primer asecinato
1. Chapter 1

**Disfrutando el Dolor.**

**Summary:**

Dolor, mi método de diversión personal…el mismo dolor que me causaron

A mi hace varios años, ahora lo causo de manera mas fuerte y sin piedad…

Hay 2 clases de seres en este mundo…los depredadores o más bien conocidos como, los Ganadores, los Fuertes, los Mejores y las Presas, también llamadas Victimas, débiles…

Hace mucho tiempo me toco ser a mí la Victima, la débil, ahora soy la Depredadora…

la fuerte…la que se divierte con el sufrimiento de los que odia, es decir, a TODOS

Ninguna presa se me ah escapado ni se me escapara…

LA HOGUERA

Jane POV:

No me peques más mamá-le dije llorando cuando ella me soltó una bofetada-

Cállate! Sabes cuanto daño has hecho?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mi madre.-

Pero mama, no eh lastimado a nadie, bueno… con intención- le dije tratando de calmarla-

Tu y tu hermano están acusados de Brujos!, lo que hago es por su bien…

De repente me acorde de todo...de esa niña que vivía por mi casa…Paola…

**- FLASH BACK-**

Era un día soleado...Genial para jugar y hacer amigos…

Hola ¿puedo jugar?- dije amablemente – Mi nombre es Jane

Hola- respondió Paola una niña de familia "Rica"-¿que te hace creer que mereces jugar con nosotras?- Crei que podríamos ser amigas…-dije entrecortadamente-jajajajaja

Amiga de una niña como tu…si claro… -me tomo de mi trencita de pelo Rubio y me soltó una bofetada que me izo tirar- pero que le pasaba a esa niña tan solo yo tenia 8 años…y ella unos 11-la mire con profunda rabia por 2 min. ..Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el piso tirada...

Muerta? …. – Esta Muerta!! Jane la Mato!, Ayuda!-gritaban sus amigas-Acecina!

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Desde ese día acusaron de brujería...Por haber matado a Paola pero juro que no fue intencional… me alejaron de mi hermano Alec…de mi Familia...de la Población…

Me practicaron Exorcismos…cada uno fue en vano…después se dieron cuenta que Alec también era "especial"… nos alejaron… de todos…el Padre que nos practicaba los exorcismos Murió…desde ese entonces mi madre se había quedado cargo…

y tan solo teníamos 14 años…después de lo sucedido con Paola.

Un golpe fuerte me saco de mis recuerdos…llamaban la puerta brutalmente...

Habré! Tenemos una solución, Maria- repetía una voz-habré!

Mi madre abrió la puerta-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupada

Tengo una solución para tu martirio-dijo señalándonos con la cabeza-

¿Cuál?-pregunto mi madre con profundo interés-Decídmela! Ahora!-

Nos desharemos de ellos-¿Cómo?-los mandaremos a la Hoguera-dijo con satisfacción

Mi madre Asintió-¿Qué?? –dije gritando-no pueden hacernos esto, somos tus Hijos!, Alec ayúdame a explicarle que no somos malos-Alec se quedo callado pensando...Ignorándome...-de repente entraron unas personas y nos tomaron...a Alec y a mí…

Nos pusieron algo en la nariz…algo raro…que olía mal…-de repente me sentí mareada…perdí la conciencia…

Sentí algo Frió cuando desperté…trate de ver algo pero todo estaba completamente oscuro…de repente me di cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo y no sabia cuanto tiempo

Había pasado desde que llegaron esas personas e invadieron mi casa…estaba asustada

Alec-dije con voz temerosa-aquí estoy, calma estamos bien no tienes por que preocuparte-respondió tranquilo-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte y me acerque para abrazarlo, me devolvió el abrazo y sonrió-No pasa nada veras que todo es un Mal entendido.

¿Un mal entendido?-pregunte con voz incrédula, pero en si yo sabia de que hablaba, nos estaban condenando…

Volvió a sonreír, pero me di cuenta de que era una sonrisa forzada.

Jane no te preocupes, solo están viendo que es lo mejor para nosotros-Dijo con voz cariñosa, ¿lo mejor para nosotros o para ellos? Quise alegar...Pero me interrumpió al ver mi cara de tristeza- Somos Hermanos y nunca dejare que te hagan daño…te lo prometo.

Lo abrase y le bese la mejilla- Gracias-le dije con absoluta sinceridad- no hay por que, pero dime ¿que se sintió matar a una niña mayor que tu?-dijo con un tono de diversión-

Ehh…Pues…este…-no sabia que decir, me había aterrado la idea de haberla matado, pero se sintió bien, sentí como si hubiera descargado toda mi Ira en esa pobre niña…

Me agrado…pero no quería que Alec lo supiera, ¿que pensaría de mi?-noto ponerme tensa y cambio el tema-¿Tienes hambre?-No-le respondí era la verdad, solo había estado durmiendo ¿como podía tener hambre?-Segura, no has comido por 2 días-me dijo-2 Días! Como es posible, pensé-me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta llegar a un platón lleno de comida- No es muy buena pero no esta mal-dijo avergonzado-le di un bezo en la mejilla…comí primero un pedazo de pan y después algo de arroz…le deje un poco pero el se negó a comer y me dijo- no te preocupes por mi, yo ya comí cuando tu dormías-nos quedamos mirando por un rato, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta fuertemente y nos saco fuera brutalmente…

Los están esperando-dijo un Hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro-caminamos por un corredor Alec y yo tomados de la mano, llegamos hasta una puerta de madera y entramos- Bienvenidos- dijo un hombre con sumo mal Humor-Pasen, adelante-entramos con timidez y nos quedamos allí parados preedificados, 5 pares de ojos curiosos nos estaban observando…unos con Horror y temor, otros ¿ALEGRES? Y unos cuantos mas furiosos…

Con que estos son los Brujos-Dijo uno con insatisfacción-No los subestime-dijo otro con temor

¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto uno con Brusquedad-me quede quieta ante tal escena

Alec es mi nombre y ella es mi hermana Jane-dijo mi hermano al ver que yo no respondía.

Muy bien Alec ¿que edad tienes?-14-y ¿Jane?-igual, somos gemelos-Estupendo! Gemelos!-sonrió el hombre raramente fascinado

Lamento lo sucedido, y lo que va a pasar, pero deben de comprender que es la única opción no es nada personal, simplemente es para tranquilizar al pueblo-Acaso esta diciendo que seremos condenados a Prisión-no- ¿entonces?- Los esperan hoy a las 4 el centro del poblado. Lo siento- después de decirlo salio – ¿N…nos van a van a mandar a la hoguera?- Claro que nos iban a mandar a la hoguera…siempre que supuestamente encontraban brujos los quemaban en el centro del pueblo a la misma hora…a las 4 de la tarde.

Vamos caminen mocosos- nos dijo un hombre a la hora de que nos sacaba y nos llevaba de Regreso a la celda…

No es justo-comencé a decir…todo el camino fui repitiendo lo mismo- No quiero morir, no quiero…pero en cambio Alec estuvo callado todo el camino hasta la celda…

Llegando a la celda esperamos nuestro destino…las 4 PM. Era la hora de nuestra muerte.

En todo momento Alec intento darme ánimos de que todo iba a salir bien, no funcionó…

Esperamos, hasta que llego la Hora…sonaron 3 campanadas seguidas así supimos que ya era Hora.

Nos sacaron con completa Brutalidad y nos llevaron al centro del pueblo varios hombres jalándonos con una Fuerza sorprendente…

Alguien me tomo y me tapo los ojos…pasaron como 5 min…sin ver ni sentir nada..Tal vez Alec estaba ayudándome…ese era su poder, hacia que perdiéramos los sentidos muy levemente, esa era la causa de su "peligrosidad", De repente algo me empezó a Arder…no pude identificar que parte de mi cuerpo era…aun no lograba oír nada solo sentía el Ardor…de repente me percate de que pasaba si Alec por salvarme y hacer que no sintiera nada… el sufriría mas…-ALEC! – trate de gritar pero no encontré mi boca…

-De pronto empecé a escuchar gritos de horror, personas tratando de Huir-¿Qué sucede?-dije en un susurro, ya podía hablar-Alec-grite-ALEC, ALEC.

No te preocupes el esta, bien, todo esta bien- me dijo una voz melodiosa y amable

¿Qué sucede?-dije llorando

Nada, tu solo déjate llevar y descansa- dicho esto, sentí como algo frió estaba e mi cuello y de repente sentí un ardor que me llegaba de los extremos y se iba concentrando poco a poco, era peor que el ardor de la Hoguera

Ayuda, ahh, arde- dije, quería gritar pero mi voz apenas era un susurro

Tranquila, querida, no te pasara nada, será mejor que guardes silencio, así será mas fácil-la voz me dio tranquilidad y… perdí la conciencia por el inmenso dolor.


	2. Grandeza de Poder

**GRANDEZA DE PODER.**

El dolor era terrible, me dolía por todas partes, no sabía que pasaba…tal vez estaba muerta, pero el dolor era insoportable, aquello que me sucedía era peor que la Muerte, mas dolora que pude haber imaginado en mi infancia y quería que se acabara, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo no lo resistía, quería llorar pero no podía, nada me respondía…absolutamente nada, el dolor estaba allí y nada lo paraba.

NO sabía qué hacer, ¿qué podía hacer? Tan solo tenía 15 años, había sido acusada de brujería, Mi hermano no sabía como estaba, El dolor me arrancaba Gritos Horripilantes, que no salían de mi garganta, Sentía que me quemaba ¿acaso era el mismo infierno que estaba viviendo? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Tenía que detenerlo, ya no aguantaba… ¡tenía que pedir ayuda!

AUXILIO, AUXILIO – Trate de gritar, pero mi voz, apenas era un irreconocible susurro –Tranquila, querida ya casi termina, falta poco –La voz me resultaba Familiar, pero no lo recordaba del todo, por alguna razón sabía que la conocía.

Trate de recordar porque estaba allí con ese inmenso dolor punzándome la Piel, pero no recordaba nada, solo que sentí algo frio y de pronto me encontraba con este dolor que me quemaba.

De pronto todo cambio, el dolor fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, desde las extremidades hasta concentrarse en una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no pude identificar por el dolor.

Abrí los parpados pesadamente, y me encontré con colores realmente hermosos y nuevos, todo se veía claramente, acaso ¿era el cielo?

Me levante con una agilidad, sorprendente y vi delante de mí a una Hombre Guapo como de unos 26 años, con cabellera negra y piel nívea, tal vez era uno de esos que intentaron matarme.

Buenas tardes – dije hostilmente

Buenas tardes, me alegro que hayas despertado, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

¿Te arde la garganta?

Si un poco- acepte

No te preocupes ya pasara, necesitas refrescarte y beber algo, Heidi, Heidi trae algo por favor.

De pronto apareció una Joven Hermosa, con ojos Violeta y traía consigo una persona que venía temblando de miedo.

Aquí esta Maestro, y Bienvenida seas Jane – Dijo Heidi.

Gracias – Respondí confundida, ¿como ella sabía mi nombre?, de repente me inundo una sed, algo que yo no controlaba, la persona que había traído Heidi me llamaba y mi cuerpo la exigía a gritos, sin saber cómo me abalancé sobre ella, le partí el cuello a la Mitad y comencé a succionar su sangre.

El liquido, era Caliente, rojo, delicioso…sabia Dulce, y olía realmente bien, mi cuerpo se sentía extraño pero a gusto, como si necesitara de él para existir.

No deje el cuerpo hasta que ya no había ni una gota mas de aquel liquido rojo.

¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Saciada? – Dijo el Hombre – asentí agradecida – por favor llámame Aro o Maestro como Prefieras – se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano, hizo una expresión de concentración y me soltó.

Ummm….interesante, fue difícil para ti, ¿peor que la muerte? Te comprendo también lo viví yo y todos los que están en este castillo, ¿Qué hiciste para merecer esto?, Fácil eres Especial, Jane. No cualquiera tiene tu Don.

Alec… ¿Alec?.... ¿Dónde está? – exigí saber

El está bien, por sorpresivo que parezca el termino primero que tú.

¿Terminar? ¿El… vivió lo mismo que yo?

Así es pero no te preocupes está a salvo, ahora le están preparando para conocer a la guardia, te está esperando.

No…comprendo.

Jane, tú tienes duda del ¿por qué viviste eso, cierto?

Así es.

Es un digamos…pequeño paso, para vivir algo que todos desean, pero solo pocos tienen, Jane, ahora tu al igual que Alec, forman parte de un ser Superior, ya no son Humanos, ahora son Vampiros, si creíste que eran mitos te equivocaste, ahora tu al igual que muchos otros existes en este mundo de lo sobrenatural, eres superior Jane, Ya nadie te hará daño, ahora tu eres la Depredadora, La Fuerte y la Invencible. Yo soy Aro Vulturi – dijo el apellido con profundo orgullo – Con mis otros 2 hermanos, Caius Vulturi y Marcus Vulturi, hacemos valer las normas de este mundo, somos los Poderosos, y ahora Jane te estoy invitando a unirte a nosotros, a nosotros no, a la Guardia Vulturi, para que tu también seas invencible y nos ayudes a que nadie se pase de la raya ¿Qué dices Jane?

Depredadora, Invencible, Vulturi. ¿cuáles son las Normas, Maestro?

Son sencillas querida Jane, solo es una no Desvelar el secreto, no decirle a nadie sobre nuestra existencia. Suena sencillo y lo es, pero hay quienes las quebrantan y ellos deben ser castigados con la muerte, no te preocupes querida Jane, nosotros nos encargaremos de que puedas controlarte.

Gracias, Maestro.

¡Maravilloso! Alec te está esperando para conocer a la Guardia, Sígueme Jane.

Lo seguí, entramos por una Puerta de oro, después por otra y otra, yo desde aquel momento ya no era más una Débil Humana, ahora era algo superior, algo que podría aniquilar al que se propusiera, algo que no necesitaba la protección de Nadie, algo que ahora era conocido como la depredadora, ahora yo era un Vampiro, todo aquel que se me pusiera enfrente lo mataría sin más, Nadie iba a Volverme a tocar, Nadie.


	3. Los Vulturi

**LOS VULTURI**

Entramos a una Habitación realmente elegante, nunca había visto una igual, estaban varios vampiros reunidos, en el fondo había 3 tronos, 2 estaban ocupados, por 2 vampiros realmente guapos…uno era rubio, nos miraba con absoluto interés sin embargo, el otro tenia cabellera negra, se encontraba con el rostro inexpresivo

Marcus, Caius! Miren quiénes ya despertaron – Dijo Aro, realmente complacido – pero tan solo son unos niños! – exclamo, al que reconocí como Caius – no nos servirán, no tienen experiencia

– Caius, no los menos precies…sus dones son muy poderosos

– no me importa que tan poderosos sean, no valen la pena- por alguna razón sentí un desprecio por Caius, quien me miraba con profunda rabia, le quería saltar encima y mostrarle lo que era capaz, sentí algo parecido a la Adrenalina, fluía por mis venas , lo mire con un odio que ni yo misma conocía, vi como crispo su rostro lleno de dolor, seguido de esto una vampira hermosa de pelo negro, corrió hacia Caius y por alguna razón puso su mano sobre su espalda, me miró confundida…como si esperara que pasase algo, eso no me detuvo, sino, hasta que un Grito desgarrador me saco de mi concentración, y todo el efluvio del poder desapareció, deje de mirarlo y Caius cayó en su trono vencido, todos los presentes, excepto Aro, Marcus, Alec y yo, corrieron en su auxilio.

Te lo dije Caius, no lo menos precies son poderosos, con un poco de entrenamiento y serán perfectos

Ahh, comprendo…y el niño que hace – Pregunto Caius señalando a mi hermano con la barbilla.

Ambos son tan interesantes….por alguna Razón, Alec hace lo contrario a Jane

¿Lo contrario?

Si según lo que veo, Jane causa dolor, y Alec anestesia todos tus sentidos, hace que no sientas nada.

Interesante…pero aun así son unos niños – exclamo Caius, enojado

Pero, a veces unos niño son más poderosos que un vampiro con experiencia – Le dijo Aro con seguridad

Esta Bien…Quién los entrenara? – pregunto Caius

Primero hay que mostrarles la Guardia – Aro sonrió maliciosamente – Guardia – dijo levemente

Si maestro – respondieron al unisonó todos los presentes, eso me sorprendió, era realmente una disciplina que nunca creí que fuera posible

Ellos son Jane y Alec, ambos son hermanos, como pudieron apreciar son sumamente poderosos, así que por su bien no los hagan enojar…- dicho esto se escucharon susurros y pequeños gruñidos por parte de la guardia, unos mostrando temor, respeto y otros más inconformidad- Félix, Eleazar, Demetri, Heidi, Aftón, Chelsea, Corín, Santiago y Renata, encárguense de que nuestros invitados estén a gusto.

Si, Maestro, Síganme Alec y Jane – nos dijo un Vampiro que pareció ser el Líder, su pelo era Largo y le llegaba a los Hombros.

Le seguimos, una vez más pasamos por varias puertas…tome de la mano a Alec, aunque ahora éramos poderosos, ahora éramos dioses, éramos inmortales, invencibles, sin embargo, aun temía, no sabía que tan poderosos o cuánto daño me podría causar un vampiro con "Experiencia" y no quería averiguarlo…

Llegamos a un pasillo con varias puertas, Nuestro Guía abrió una,

Entramos, era una recamara…realmente lujosa, con cama matrimonial, unas lámparas y una pequeña sala.

-Bien Jane esta es tu recamara, aquí encontraras la privacidad que necesites, Alec la tuya se encuentra a lado…los dejare solos para que se acomoden, les esperamos en la sala, Mi Nombre es Demetri por si desean algo.

Salió y nos dejo solos, Alec se sentó en la sala y me acurruque en su pecho, estaba realmente Feliz, sabía que ahora nadie me haría daño y si algún patético humano me intentaba hacer algo, lo mataría y me vengaría.

Jane – Me dijo con un tono preocupado en su ahora voz melodiosa, que parecía como si el viento acariciara las copas de los arboles

¿Sí? – respondí, interesada, como era que Alec ahora se encontraba preocupado, estábamos formando parte de algo mas Grande, de algo que nadie podría hacernos daño

Quieres formar parte de esto? Quieres ser Vulturi?- Dijo la Palabra con Temor

Claro – Respondí sin Dudar, que clase de pregunta era esa? Era obvio que quería ser respetada

Estas segura? – Me dijo mi hermano, con voz dudosa

Por Supuesto!

Jane, nosotros ahora somos poderosos, no necesitamos de ellos, podemos rehacer nuestra vida sin ningún mandato, sin que nadie nos diga que hacer, solo por nuestra propia cuenta.

Pero…yo Alec…yo si quiero formar parte de esto…yo quiero que me respeten, y también quiero hacer pagar a Todos!

Jane….

De pronto entro Demetri, en el momento exacto que Alec iba a tratar de convencerme de que no fuéramos Vulturi, como si hubiera estado escuchando nuestra pequeña conversación todo el tiempo; Ni siquiera nos Miro y nos dijo.

Es Hora, Los Amos les esperan, Vamos.

Salió de la habitación con una Gracia que aunque ahora fuera más ágil, no lograba imitar, espero a que lo siguiéramos…Alec y yo nos levantamos y salimos de la habitación, tomados de la Mano.

Ahora ambos Íbamos a ser Vulturi.


	4. La Joya Mas Valiosa del Mundo

**LA JOYA MÁS VALIOSA DEL MUNDO**

Seguimos Otra Vez a Demetri, pasamos Nuevamente por Varias Puertas, Iba Reconociendo poco a Poco cada una de ellas.

Volvimos a Entrar a una Puerta enorme donde nuevamente estaba Reunidos _Los Vulturi_, Era un tipo Campo Bajo Techo.

Aro al darse cuenta que nos acercábamos, se alejo de los demás, Caminando hacía nuestra dirección, abriendo los brazos en señal de Bienvenida.

Reconocí a la vampira que intento proteger a Caius tocándole la espalda, me miraba con profundo recelo, como todos los demás, Como si les fuera a dañar apropósito.

Bienvenidos, espero que les hayan gustado sus habitaciones, es hora de presentarlos – Dijo Aro Alegremente conforme avanzábamos.

Mire asombrada como el color de ojos de los demás vampiros era Negro, en cambio Alec y Yo los Teníamos Rojos, tal vez eso era a causa de la Edad, la Voz de Aro me distrajo de mis Pensamientos.

Guardia, ellos son Jane y Alec, como vieron hace un momento, Jane es sumamente poderosa, más poderosa que cada uno de ustedes, le Falta entrenamiento, para eso están aquí, Alec es igual de poderoso que Jane, Eleazar ah Dicho que el Don de Alec es el Contrario al de Jane, confió que con un poco de entrenamiento y serán Perfectos!. – Dijo Aro con Sumo Orgullo, me gusto la manera que se expreso de nosotros – _Chelsea, Eleazar, Felix, Yuliana, Federico, Nesser y Emiliano_, Ya saben lo que Tienen qué Hacer, Los demás Retírense.

Si Maestro – respondieron Todos los Presentes al Unísono.

Bienvenidos Jane y Alec, su Hermandad es la Fuente de su Poder, Consérvenla- Dijo Marcus, con una voz Clara, y poco interesada – Bienvenidos – secundo Aro y nos Sonrió, Caius solo nos dedico una mirada con extrema precaución, Echo esto los 3 hermanos avanzaron de manera más grácil que Demetri, parecía que Flotaban, su forma de caminar era única, desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

Bienvenidos Alec y Jane, Mi Nombre es Yuliana, creo ilusiones con mi mente, ellos son Chelsea, Eleazar, Federico, Nesser, Felix y Emiliano, nosotros nos encargaremos de entrenarlos, y Bien Eleazar, ¿cuál es tu Opinión?

Increíblemente Poderosos, Jane crea Dolor con La Mente y Alec Hace que no sientas Nada, son especiales. – Dijo Eleazar analizándonos -

Comencemos entonces… ¿Federico? – Pregunto Yuliana

Con Gusto – Respondió un Vampiro de Pelo Negro, alto y delgado, se puso en posición de defensa y me miro retándome.

Jane, Haz lo tuyo, Cáusale dolor – me Ordeno Yuliana, mientras que A los Demás se les escapo un Siseo, y me miraban con ojos completamente interesados.

Mire a Federico, como lo hice con Caius, espere a que esa sensación de Adrenalina Volviera…pero no sucedió Nada, Federico seguía Parado, esperando.

–Necesita Motivación, – Dijo Chelsea, mirando a una vampira rubia, extremadamente Hermosa

– Mucha Motivación, Emiliano ¿Qué Sugieres?- Respondió la Vampira Rubia

–Que Venga Caius, ¿no crees Nesser?

– No seas Idiota, Emiliano, no tenemos tiempo para juegos- Dijo la Rubia, Nesser

– Déjenmelo a mi – Interrumpió Felix, un Vampiro con Pelo Corto y totalmente Fornido. –Hey Federico, Creo que Eleazar, se ah equivocado esta vez, ¿ no crees?– Grito Felix, enarcando una ceja.

Por supuesto, esta niña no tiene Nada- Respondió el interrogado

Lo sé! No sé cómo Aro se pudo fijar en ella, no sirve!- Grito Felix

No aguantara nada, es solo una Mocosa! Y mira a su hermano, ambos son igual de débiles, ¡Los Mataran a la Primera! – Dicho esto los 2 Vampiros explotaron en Risa; ¿que les pasaba?, me estaban ofendiendo en mi cara, me llamaban débil, ofendían a mi hermano… y de pronto, la sensación volvió, la ira se convirtió en Poder, La Ponzoña Fluía Rápidamente, Mi Boca me Sabía a Metal, quería Matar, atacar, herir, sentí como mi pupila se dilataba a causa del poder , ese par de idiotas iban a pagar haberse burlado de mi, Mire a Federico y vi con una sorprendente satisfacción como se tiraba al suelo y se retorcía en él, no pude evitar Sonreír, sentí una Paz interior, un relajamiento y una Felicidad, Realmente _Disfrutaba Su Dolor_, Le deje de Mirar y los gritos cesaron, simplemente me miraba con…Temor.

Felicidades Jane lo Has Logrado, porque no pruebas ahora con Felix? Apuesto que te Gustará– pregunto Nesser, la vampira rubia.

Con Gusto – Sonreí al Ver como ahora era Felix el que se retorcía y crispada su Rostro por el dolor, por _el dolor de mi mirada._

Esta Lista, Gracias Jane, Felix, Federico pueden Descansar – Intervino Yuliana al ver que no paraba de mirarlos y hacerles sufrir, su voz me saco de mi objetivo de Dañarles y les deje de mirar, mire como ambos regresaban a la normalidad y se levantaban del suelo como si no les hubiera sucedido nada.

Es el Turno de Alec – Dijo Chelsea – Veamos lo que tiene este Joven, ¿Voluntarios? – Ninguno de los presentes respondieron, se quedaron en completo silencio, incluso Eleazar – Vamos no sean Gallinas – Dijo riendo Nesser-tu turno Emiliano – Repuso Chelsea al percatarse que ninguno había respondido- Vamos Alec, Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - Alec me miro, me sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Emiliano, este Tardo un instante antes se caer al suelo inconsciente, Eleazar sonrió y Felicito a mi Hermano, pero Alec seguía mirando a Emiliano, después miro a Felix y a Federico, estos también cayeron al suelo, Las vampiras se pusieron rápidamente en posición de ataque, Alec cerró los ojos y los 3 Vampiros se levantaron torpemente, las vampiras se relajaron y volvieron a su posición Normal

Definitivamente Alec y Jane son _las Joyas Más Valiosas Del Mundo-_ Dijo Eleazar completamente interesado y los demás hicieron un gesto de concordar con él. – No había visto nunca dones parecidos a los de ellos, son Extremadamente Poderosos incluso solos podrían acabar con un ejército completo, el potencial de estos niños no se compara con nada…

Perfecto, Aro estará completamente orgulloso, Hay que darle la noticia cuanto Antes.- Dijo Yuliana Totalmente Motivada

Sentí como el poder fluía entre mis venas, tuve una idea más clara sobre como causaba dolor con mi mente, eran como pequeños aguijones que aventaba con mi mente, e instantáneamente Llegaban a mi victima causándole el peor _dolor_ de su vida, justó cuando les dejaba de mirar, la tensión y el dolor desaparecían de su rostro como si nunca lo hubieran sentido, el dolor era en el momento, pero ¿qué tan fuerte era la sensación de dolor?, ¿serviría para enloquecer a una persona? O incluso ¿matarla? Estaba Dispuesta a Averiguarlo con quién fuese que se cruzará en mi Camino.


End file.
